


Sad BillDip One shot

by ItsKoyeNadrianne



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsKoyeNadrianne/pseuds/ItsKoyeNadrianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok I know as much As I want to spoil it I JUST CANT!! SO Please enjoy this crappy and sad one shot XD I love to make myself Sad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad BillDip One shot

Dipper Pov

 

Bill's way too overprotective as if I am like a some royal family to him... I don't want that... I can't go near Wendy, Pacifica,and even Mabel!! Ugh I'm so done with it. I walked to Bill's room and I said " Bill, we need to talk". Peeking from the book he is reading,Bill gave me a questioning look. "What is it?" He said turning his attention back to the book.. "Do you have to become too overprotective over me?" I asked with slight I don't know rudeness? "Of course, I need to do that Pine tree cause you're mine. And mine alone. " he said blankly at me. What the Heck?! "Then I guess its time to call the deal off." the statement caught his attention.. "What did you say, Pine Tree? 'Call the Deal off' ? " He said putting his book down and slowly walks towards me .Oh god.. what have I done? And I fucking decide to put my foot down on this matter. "Yeah Bill, I want to call the deal off. I've had enough of you being overprotective to me and I regret to ever making that deal with you " but before I left the room," Pack your things up Cipher,You've been kicked out now" and with that I left the house and borrowed Stan's Car.I drove from the Shack with full speed,never noticing a 10 wheeler truck coming in my way and All I see were blurry vision of the broken ceiling of Grunkle Stan's car.....

 

 

Bill's pov

I started to pack my things up and I was just in front of the door..when I heard Mabel. "WHAT? ARE YOU SURE? *sobs* its her twin..Mabel Pines.. where? *sobs* Gravity Falls Medical Hospital...Ok .. We'll be there soon." I saw her run to Stan and cried in his Shoulder.. I felt somethin is.. wrong..I glanced at the clock to see its already 1 pm in the afternoon.. this isn't the usual time Dipper will come home.. I get panicked at the thought.. I left my bags on the floor and ran to Mabel. I hugged her and let her cry in my shoulder.. I grew feelings in me .. like a human. its like I'm alive once again. And I have this feeling called affection towards Dipper,and he knows and feels the same towards me ,but why?what is this new feeling inside me? What the hell is this? Mabel told me Dipper is in a Hospital because of a car accident and it knocked the wind out of me.. I feel like I'm living without breathing. We took a Cab to the hospital and asked in the nurse station for the Patient Dipper Pines. Once we found his room... My hands shakily grabs the doorknob and twisted it, revealing Dipper. There He was lying in the Hospital bed... wires and Medical equipment surround him. I felt it again. That emotion..What are these? Is this what humans called Fear? I stood in the doorway like a frozen man.. shocked by what the accident has caused,everything seemed to be slow.. Mabel ran passed beside me and cried beside the bed and begging Dipper to wake up,while me,on the other hand, let a single tear free from my eyes. Dipper......

 

 

Time skip brought you by the fucking feels train!!

 

 

 

Still Bill's Pov

 

I sat here beside Dipper's Bed.. also begging him to wake up..I want to see those Eyes again .. His voice.. I miss them all.From how he would say 'I love you' in some annoying way.. until on how he would style my hair on various occasions..I miss them.. I miss him. "Fuck damn Dipper,when will you wake up? I fucking miss you.. I fucking miss that cracking voice you had.. that nerdy knowledge.. and I want to see those fucking brown orbs you human called eyes. I miss you already Dipper.. its been a month.. and I want you to wake up.. and damn this dream demon powers weren't that powerful in the human state so please fuck it and JUST WAKE UP!" and right there I cried... I cried like there's no tomorrow. I felt tired of crying when I felt his hands move.. I looked at his eyes and his eyes begins to open.I smiled and stood up then I heard that voice again ... the one I'm dying to hear in the past month. His Voice. "W-where am I ?" He asked I could sense that he's still week. "W-who are You?"

**Author's Note:**

> I WANT TO WRITE A FANFIC FOR THIS *CRIES IN THE CORNER*


End file.
